


iBelieve

by MTL17



Category: iCarly
Genre: Anal, F/F, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie has a weird dream. Or Sam goes to really weird lengths to make him believe Carly is hers. Honestly, he isn't sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	iBelieve

Most people probably wouldn't stay friends with someone who had knocked them unconscious on multiple occasions, especially if the victim in the scenario was supposed to be smart. However Freddie Benson's friendship with Sam Puckett had always been... unique. No matter how much physical and verbal abuse he received from her Freddie could never stay mad at the violent blonde girl like he in all honesty should. Why that was used to be a mystery, now it was very clear. He had feelings for her. He'd always had feelings for her. But... he'd also had feelings for another girl at the same time.

Carly Shay. Freddie had loved her from the moment he saw her. He used to think he couldn't love anyone more than her, but over time he had come to realise that he loved Sam just as much, which was beyond awkward. They were his best friends and the fans of iCarly had been pushing him to make a choice for a long time now, which was all but impossible. Luckily the choice was kind of made for him.

He and Sam had tried dating and they just didn't work as a couple. So he asked Carly to prom and she said yes. She hesitated, and didn't seem that enthusiastic, but she still said yes, so he was calling it a win. There was just one catch... one really big, scary catch. He had to tell Sam that he was going to prom with Carly instead of her.

So in truth Freddie was rather surprised just how much he was able to say before Sam bludgeoned him unconscious. And while this was one of the times he had been expecting it he didn't try and dodge the blow, excepting for once maybe he truly did deserve what was coming to him.

Or did he?

*

When he started waking up everything seemed so normal at first. He had heard voices like they were faraway suddenly becoming clear and his eyes slowly blinked open to find Sam had dragged his unconscious body somewhere else again, this time to Carly's room. However then he suddenly noticed some very troubling differences, namely that he couldn't move or speak, Freddie's still ever so slightly cloudy mind eventually realising he was tied to a chair with duct tape around his mouth.

Then he realised two people appeared to be in the bed in front of him. More accurately, two girls were in the bed in front of him. Kissing! Two girls... who were Carly and Sam! Carly and Sam were kissing! Each other! Carly and Sam, his best female friends who were straight and who he was kind of in love with were making out with each other like this was no chizzing big deal! What... what the...

At that point Freddie pretty much lost the ability to think as he had a panic attack. Either that or he was unconsciously trying to break free of his bonds. Either way it unfortunately ended with him tipping over the chair and landing hard on the floor, almost knocking himself unconscious in the process. Of course he had to have a concussion from Sam knocking him out or something because there was no way he saw what he just thought he saw. No way. He had to have imagined it, or be dreaming or something.

"Hey Fredward." Sam's voice came from above him, "You ok? You look like you've had a bad fall. Here, let me help you up."

Displaying her freakish strength Sam reached down and pulled Freddie, restraints and all, back up so he was once again stationary and pointed at the bed where Carly was, the brunette not meeting his gaze.

That's when everything fell into place. This was some kind of trick. Sam was messing with him again because he was gullible. Well he wasn't going to fall for it. He would go along with whatever Sam did or said but not fall for anything and patiently wait to be let free. Then he would give Sam a... well, a good running away from.

"So, now you're finally awake you're probably wondering what's going on." Sam said, interrupting Freddie from his thoughts, "Well see it's real simple Fredbag... Carly and I are in love."

As Sam paused, clearly for dramatic effect, Freddie looked over at Carly who still wasn't looking at him. Then he looked back over at Sam, raised his eyebrows and then questioned just about coherently through the tape over his mouth, "Oh really?"

"Really." Sam confirmed smugly, "In fact we've been in love since we first met... we, just didn't really know it. I mean I always knew, but I figured Carly was as straight as an arrow and while she knew how I felt she would never love me. Not that we'd talked about it, but it kind of seemed obvious. Hell, you thought I loved her didn't you?"

Freddie nodded softly.

"Well you were right." Sam finally admitted to him, "I hated that you were right, but you always were. About me anyway. But I bet you didn't know Carly swung that way, did ya? Or that she was completely and utterly oblivious to how I really felt about her, or... well, you should really be the one to tell him this part Carls."

With the attention turning to her Carly briefly looked down with embarrassment, then steps forward and looked at her tied up friend, "I'm so sorry about this Freddie. We'll let you go in just a sec, I swear. I, I just... I wanted to be able to tell you this without you freaking out, or yelling or whatever... so here it goes... I... I, I want you to know I really want us to still be friends after this but I love Sam! I, I love Sam."

The first time she said those three little words Carly rushed through it nervously. The second time was much slower and a little more confidently, although Freddie heard them perfectly well the first time. The question was, did he believed them?

Honestly he wasn't sure, but deciding to go with his gut he murmured, "Oh come on, I'm not that gullible."

"It's the truth." Carly insisted, feeling a little bolder, "I, I'm in love with Sam. I... I think I might have always loved her, I just didn't know it. I, I didn't even consider it. Then... we were kind of just goofing around and one thing led to another, and all of a sudden things started making more sense, you know? I mean I had no idea Sam liked me in that way, and seriously was that really common knowledge? Really?"

Freddie just shrugged while Sam laughed and said, "I told you Cupcake, you were adorably oblivious when it came to how I felt about you."

Carly briefly looked over her shoulder to glare at Sam before turning back to Freddie, "Anyway, agreeing to go to prom with you was wrong. I shouldn't have done it, I'm sorry. The truth is I've been secretly dating Sam for a few months now and I really want to go with her. If I don't I'll regret it. Because... I kind of think it was always supposed to be her and me who was supposed to end up together, I just didn't know it until recently. So, I'm sorry, but I'm really hoping we can still be friends."

There was a long pause in which Freddie gave this look like he still didn't believe them. Or at least that's how Sam chose to interpret it, the blonde turning the brunette to her after she said, "And if you still don't believe it, believe this."

Then Sam kissed Carly, the brunette clearly taken off guard momentarily but quickly relaxing and beginning to caress the blonde's lips with her own. After like things quickly became more heated, Sam pushing her tongue into Carly's mouth and pulling the other girl tighter against her. In response Carly wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and massaged Sam's tongue with her own, the two girls becoming lost in the kiss for several long minutes as Freddie watched, again not sure what to believe.

When Sam finally broke the kiss she looked over at Freddie, smirked and then said, "I still don't think that worked Carls."

"Huh, what?" Carly mumbled, a little dazed, "Oh, right. Well, we tried."

Carly then moved to untie her friend but Sam held her firm, "Not so fast Cupcake."

"Sam." Carly whined sternly, "We've been through this before, I'm not really comfortable with kidnapping for a good cause, and I'm definitely against the idea when there is no good excuse. We try to convince Freddie and he doesn't believe us. End of story."

"No, not end... beginning." Sam grinned wickedly.

"Sam." Carly warned.

"Just think about this for a second." Sam pushed, "We both know if this dweeb thinks he still has a chance with one of us he'll keep waiting around, wasting his time and ours, ruining his relationship with other girls and maybe even ruining our friendship. It's what's been happening for years Carls, you know that. So let's put an end to this Love Triangle business once and for all. Use this valuable opportunity while we have Freddie's undivided attention to make it absolutely clear to him that it was never going to be Creddie or Seddie, in the end it was always going to be Cam."

"Oh, and how are we supposed to do that?" Carly asked, knowing already she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Easy." Sam grinned, "By fucking in front of him."

"W, what?" Carly stammered.

"Just think about it." Sam said quickly, "He clearly thinks we're messing with him, and I'd totally make out with just about anyone to screw with his head and he knows it, and that I could probably talk you into it, but if he sees us fuck-"

"I am not, doing that in front of him." Carly blushed.

"Oh really?" Sam questioned before moving closer and whispering in Carly's ear, "Because if I recall correctly, didn't someone want to-"

"That's different." Carly cut Sam off.

"How?" Sam asked.

"It's Freddie!" Carly exclaimed, "We, I, I can't do that in front of him. It would be weird, and he'd never be able to look us in the eye again."

"Sounds good to me." Sam grumbled, then when Carly gave her a look quickly added, "But that was always going to be a possibility if we told him about us, so that might be the case anyway if he ever gets it through his thick head we're not joking. And you know what might help him look at least you in the eye again? The promise that I might fuck you in front of him again."

"Sam." Carly blushed.

Ignoring her girlfriend Sam added, "As for it being weird, I don't think it would be. I think it'd be hot. And from the looks of those hard little nipples poking through your shirt and the bulge in Fredward's pants I'm not the only one."

"SAM! I... wait, what!" Carly frowned, turning her attention to in between Freddie's legs, noticed exactly what Sam was talking about and blushed again.

Seizing the moment Sam slowly snuck up behind Carly, wrapped her arms around the other girl, paused give Carly a chance to relax into the embrace before whispering into her lover's ear, "You see Carls, Freddork's a little perv... just like you. Do you have any idea how much lesbian porn he has on his laptop? Cause I think it might be even more than yours."

"Sam." Carly whispered softly, but offered no other form of complaint.

"He's totally into this... and so are you." Sam growled softly as she gently cupped Carly's perky little boobs, her fingers easily finding the other girl's hard nipples under her clothes, "So just relax Kid and let Mama do what she does best and make you feel good. Then we can finally put this whole Creddie vs Seddie mess behind as once and for all. Doesn't that sound good?"

Carly wasn't so sure it did, but truth be told she always had problems thinking when Sam was touching her. It had always been bad enough when it had been innocent touches, and now Sam was doing stuff like this to her Carly's brain didn't stand a chance.

So she pretty much just melted into Sam's arms, Carly closing her eyes and letting out a long loud moan as Sam had her wicked way with her.

Sensing her opening Sam leaned forwards and began sliding her lips gently over Carly's neck while sliding her hand underneath her girlfriend's clothing. Carly didn't object to this, not even when Sam pushed her bra up enough so that the blonde could gain access to those perky little things she loved playing with so much. After a few minutes of that Sam unhooked Carly's bra with practised ease, pulling back momentarily to hold it up in front of Freddie's face so that she could grin at him in triumph. Then before Carly could object Sam tossed the bra away and pressed her lips to the taller girl's.

For the briefest moment Carly tensed up, which wasn't exactly surprising. Carly had been reluctant to kiss in front of an unconscious Freddie, and the little goody two shoes hadn't exactly been jumping at the chance to kiss in front of a conscious Freddie the first time around, so Sam was preparing herself for having to waste more time talking when they could be kissing. Luckily that turned out not to be the case, Carly kissing back much sooner than Sam would have expected, which was a good thing as Sam was so tired of talking, she wanted to get to the good stuff. And kissing Carly Shay definitely counted as good stuff. The best even.

Well, maybe Sam could think of a few things which were better on a physical level, but on an emotional level pretty much nothing could touch kissing Carly Shay.

It used to be the thing she wanted most in the entire world, and while puberty had brought along desires for other things Sam often thought the same thing she did when she first met Carly, that being if she'd let her Sam would be quite content spending the rest of her life kissing this amazing girl which she used to call her best friend and would now finally get to publicly call her girlfriend.

Carly felt the same way, the brunette quickly becoming so lost in the kiss she forgot all about Freddie and just concentrated on kissing Sam. So much so that when the kiss was broken Carly found herself lying on her bed with her girlfriend on top of her, Sam's lips quickly attaching themselves to her neck which made her moan joyfully. The fact Carly hadn't noticed the smaller girl picking her up in her freakishly strong arms and gently laying down on her bed was unsurprising. Heck, it had virtually become an everyday occurrence. The only surprising thing was that Carly's skirt was still on, although she did know that Sam liked slipping underneath them for easy access, so even that...

"Oh gosh! Oh Sam..." Carly moaned, her train of thought broken by Sam suddenly moving downwards to clamp her mouth over the brunette's right nipple and begin gently sucking on it.

Normally Sam spent a lot longer on her neck, but Carly definitely wasn't complaining, not when her girlfriend's talented mouth was caressing her nipple. In fact all the sounds she made were extremely positive, not that Carly really had much say in the matter because whenever Sam touched her she couldn't completely stop herself from moaning in pleasure. She had tried occasionally without success but as Sam added her tongue into the mix and slid it gently around her nipple Carly honestly wasn't sure why she even bothered. Then her eyelids fluttered open for the first time in quite a while and she was suddenly reminded.

Seeing Freddie watching them was hard to describe. Embarrassing and horrifying, yes, but it was also something else which Carly didn't want to admit, something which stopped her from voicing any kind of complaint or even trying to keep quiet as Sam moved from one nipple to the other, quickly making those sensitive little balls of flesh painfully hard. Then Sam's right hand was gently sliding up Carly's leg and Carly could only spread her legs wider and whimper softly in encouragement.

On the final approach Sam made sure to go slowly as possible to give Carly a chance to protest, but once her hand was underneath her girlfriend's skirt the blonde wasted no time in pushing the brunette's panties aside and begin to stroking the other girl's pussy. Which Sam found to her delight was already dripping wet.

This gentle touch caused Carly to let out a long, soft moan and closed her eyes, Sam lifting her head momentarily so she could enjoy her lover's initial reactions to being touched so intimately. Sam kept watching Carly's beautiful face as first she made sure her fingers were well coated in the other girl's wetness and then she slowly pushed a finger into Carly's welcoming love hole.

The feeling of being inside Carly Shay was not something Sam could put into words. Or at least she couldn't even come close to doing the feeling justice. The best she could do was throw out words like amazing, incredible, overwhelming and perhaps most importantly addictive. Those words also came as close as possible to describing the feeling of fucking Carly Shay, something Sam started doing several long seconds after the initial penetration, making sure to take things slowly at first, just the way her girl liked it. Then, when she knew Carly was ready for it, Sam kicked things into a higher gear, although not before lowering her mouth back down to Carly's perky little boobs to give them some more love and attention.

As soon as Sam's lips wrapped around one of her nipples Carly opened her eyes, looked down at her best friend turned lover and then grabbed a handful of blonde hair and pressed the other girl firmly against her nipple. Not that Carly had the physical strength to make Sam do anything, this was just strong encouragement on the brunette's part. Just like her now constant moans and groans of pleasure.

Those moans and groans became increasingly louder when Sam increased the speed of the finger fucking. And when Sam started twirling and curling her finger inside Carly's heated core. And when Sam added a second finger Carly literally screamed her girlfriend's name in pleasure, those screams quickly becoming part of the overall mix as the blonde played her body like a musical instrument.

Maybe it was their closeness, maybe the blonde had natural skills, or maybe they were just made for each other, Carly didn't know but the first time with Sam had been amazing and it only got better ever since as the tough blonde got to know her body. It was even kind of artful, the way Sam fingered her to the edge of climax and then kept her there for a little while, going back and forth between the brunette's boobs before finally kissing her way up to Carly's neck, the web show star almost cumming on the spot when her co-host gently bit down on her neck because she knew what it meant.

Sam was marking her. Marking her territory. Creating physical proof that Carly was now hers.

Then Sam suddenly pulled away from her neck, looked Carly directly in the eye, and used her thumb to rub Carly's clit while curling her fingers inside of the other girl's sex, the double dose of heavenly stimulation making Carly cum so hard she nearly closed her eyes. But she didn't. She knew how much Sam loved staring into her eyes when she came, the memory of Sam telling her that the first time she had made her cum never failing to enhance Carly's orgasm, the brunette shuddering extra hard in the safety of her blonde lover's arms.

Sam loved making Carly cum. It was her favourite thing in the world. Well, technically that was making Carly happy which covered a lot of ground, but in Sam's opinion there was no better way to make Carly happy than with a nice hard orgasm. Not that one was ever enough, Sam skilfully using her fingers to bring the love of her life to two more powerful climaxes before gently bringing her down, the whole time holding Carly tightly and staring into her beautiful brown eyes.

Occasionally at this stage Sam would stop completely and give Carly a chance to recover. That was rare. Rarer still was the times where this would be it, something that had only happened a few times when they were having quickies in a bathroom and Carly insisted they didn't have time for anything else. As this was not one of those times and Sam was so horny she could barely see straight the tough blonde went with her usual course of action under the circumstances, that being to give Carly a quick kiss, pretty much literally tear the other girl's skirt and underwear off and quickly position her head in between her girlfriend's legs.

This time round Sam made the effort to kiss her way down Carly's body a little, but it was far from thorough and she completely ignored the brunette's nipples. To be fair though she was really excited about reaching her destination, somewhere she'd never have believed she'd have the privilege to be, where she would be able to drink the heaven which was Carly Shay in liquid form. And to her credit once her face was hovering over Carly's pretty pussy Sam was able to restrain herself for half a dozen licks before going into serious tongue fucking mode.

As usual it was touch and go to begin with, especially after the first lick. That was one of the moments Sam always struggled to stay in control. It might have even been the hardest. But she like to believe she had become good at sensing Carly's needs without being told, and right now Sam was pretty sure her girl was in need of some gentle tongue action before really getting this party started. So, with a lot of effort, she restrained herself, Sam sliding her tongue over the soft flesh in front of her as her eyelids fluttered from the heavenly flavour attacking her taste-buds.

Carly was extremely grateful for this initial gentle treatment as her pussy still felt sensitive from her orgasms. However being with Sam had kind of turned her into a slut. Not in a bad way, it was just that Carly now craved sex in a way which probably disqualified her from being a stereotypical 'good girl' anymore, which honestly she saw as a good thing. She was also kind of a slut in that her stamina had dramatically increased from being with Sam. Or Carly had found out she had more stamina than she would have thought. Either way that was a good thing too as Sam was insatiable and Carly very much like the fact she could keep up with her lover.

Right now was a good example of that as in no time at all Carly was moaning, "Ohhhhhhh Sam more! Give me more!"

Sam was only too happy to give her more, the licking slowly increasing in speed and force until Carly's moaning became almost deafening. In addition Sam pressed her tongue against the entrance to Carly's pussy with the beginning of every lick and on every other swipe of the wicked tongue the blonde would brush against the blonde's clit, Carly practically shaking with joy with each one of these touches and continue mindlessly begging for more.

All of a sudden Sam slammed her tongue as deep as it could go into Carly's cunt, nearly making the brunette cum on the spot. Then Sam began fucking Carly with her tongue, the tough blonde showing no mercy to the girly brunette whatsoever as she used hard curling thrusts to ensure Carly wouldn't last long. Not that Carly was complaining.

Exactly the opposite in fact, "Yesssss, ohhhhhhhh gosh, harder, mmmmm harder, please Sam harder! Oh please! Please! Harder! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!"

Knowing exactly what she had to do if she wanted to cum Carly cursed, and while it made her blush originally it also sends Sam into tongue fucking overdrive, and in turn quickly drove Carly over the edge of orgasm. During that first screaming climax she could literally feel her girlfriend sucking the cum out of her pussy, the feeling of it so overwhelming Carly came in Sam's mouth again.

Sam greedily swallowed the majority of that sweet Carly cum before replacing her tongue with her fingers and wrapped her mouth around the other girl's clit. Sucking on that little bundle of nerves while hammering her fingers in and out of Carly's cunt had the little girly girl cumming over and over again, switching back and forth between using her tongue and fingers so she could swallow plenty of the pressures Carly cum while concentrating on what was really important. Which of course was the same thing which was always important to Sam above all else, Carly's pleasure.

For her part Carly was consumed by the ecstasy her girlfriend was treating her too, and perfectly content to stay that way. On previous nights Sam had spent hours in between her legs, and even though Sam had made clear she had other intentions night it wouldn't be the first time the rebellious blonde had changed her mind at the last possible second, especially when it came to going down on the brunette. However Sam seemed to determined to stick to her plan for now, Carly whimpering in disappointment as the other girl moved away from her centre and started slowly kissing her way up her body.

Carly's disappointment was quickly forgotten once they were face to face again, Sam's naked body pressing delightfully into her own as the blonde grinned down at her with a face that was covered in girl cum and pussy juice. It made Carly blush slightly, which of course made Sam grin wider. Then Sam pressed their lips together for a gentle kiss, and then another, and then another, and then another. Then Sam pushed her tongue into her mouth and quickly bullied Carly's tongue into submission, causing the brunette to once again become lost, this time in the passionate kiss and in tasting herself on Sam's lips and tongue.

After a few moments of this Sam broke the kiss, pulled back and said, "Carls, be a good girl and get my strap-on."

Hearing that order made Carly blush again but she didn't hesitate to obey it as soon as Sam rolled off her. By the time she had retrieved the harness from it's usual hiding place Sam was standing in front of Freddie who Carly had honestly forgot was there, again causing the brunette to blush if not hesitate, Carly this time anticipating Sam's next command and kneeling down in front of the blonde and helping her into the device which had previously caused so much pleasure for them both.

Once the harness was firmly secured Carly gripped the dildo, looked up at Sam and in her best little girl voice asked, "Please Mama, can I suck your cock?"

Sam grinned at her, "Yeah you can, mmmmm, go ahead cupcake... suck my cock."

As soon as she had permission Carly very slowly closed her eyes, parted her lips and then wrapped them around the head of Sam's strap-on. Obviously this was mostly for Sam's benefit, as while the blonde didn't enjoy it in the way a guy would there was a stimulater bashing against her clit with every movement of the dildo, and more importantly Sam got off on the sheer mental pleasure of having Carly do this. In a way it was a mental pleasure they shared, Carly's pussy becoming wet again as she sucked the strap-on. As she sucked Sam's cock. As she became Sam's cock sucker.

"Mmmmmm yeah Carls, suck my cock. Suck Mama's cock like a good little cock sucker. Ohhhhh yes, be Mama's good little cock sucker." Sam moaned, her fingers curling in Carly's hair as she guided the other girl in bobbing her head up and down on her cock. After that, and a little more gentle encouragement Sam looked at Freddie and grinned, "I bet you wish you were able to have Carly suck your dick like she's doing with my strap-on. Bet you wish her lips were wrapped around your fucking dick, sliding up and down your shaft, sucking on you until you blew your load down her throat. Bet you've imagined Carly sucking the cum out of your balls and then swallowing every drop of it. Or let you cum all over her pretty little face. You've imagined it, haven't you? Her pretty little face covered in your cum? Haven't you?"

"Yes." Freddie mumbled through the tape around his mouth, mostly futile attempt shut her up.

"Well tough! Because Carly's mine, and the only one who gets to cum in her face is me!" Sam snapped.

"Fine, whatever. Can you let me go now." Freddie huffed.

"In a second... just one more thing..." Sam grinned, letting her words hang in the air before she looked down and asked, "Carly... where do you want me to fuck you?"

Blushing furiously Carly slowly removed her mouth from the dildo and mumbled, "In my ass."

Taking a moment to enjoy the look on Freddie's face Sam pushed, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I... I want you to fuck me in the ass." Carly said, still blushing and mumbling.

Struggling not to smirk and remain serious Sam questioned, "You want me to fuck your pussy."

"No!" Carly whined, becoming bolder as she looked Sam directly in the eye and clearly said, "I want you to fuck my ass. I want you to fuck me in the ass like a little slut. Please Sam, butt fuck me."

Sam smirked, "In that case... bend over."

Immediately doing as she was told Carly whirled around, got down onto all fours and then wiggled her butt at Sam in a blatant invite. Then as Sam slowly got down behind her Carly slowly spread her ass cheeks to give Sam access to her forbidden hole and begged, "Please fuck me Sam. Fuck my butt. Please fuck it. Fuck me like a butt slut. Please do it. I want you to ass fuck me. Take my ass hard and deep and make me cum."

As Carly continued begging Sam cruelly teased her, constantly pressing the tip of the strap-on against her butt hole with almost but not quite enough pressure to push past that tight ring of flesh only to relax at the last second. Sometimes Sam kept the tip against her back hole, sometimes she briefly switched to sliding it up and down her ass crack, but either way it had left Carly incredibly frustrated. Which was of course the point because made her beg more desperately, but it was still a dirty trick. Thankfully this was one of Sam's dirty tricks which always had a pleasurable payoff, Carly moaning joyfully when her girlfriend finally pushed hard enough to make the rubber cock slid past her anal ring into her ass.

Sam savoured the heavenly sight of the head of her strap-on in Carly's butt before looking at Freddie and smirking, "As you can see Carly loves it when I fuck her up her ass, which you'll never have the pleasure of doing, because she belongs to me."

Carly was mostly oblivious of what Sam said to Freddie as she was far too busy enjoying the session of having her butt hole stretched by her dominant girlfriend's cock. Sure, it hurt, but it also felt kind of good, and the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure to come, and... and Carly even kind of liked it. It was perhaps her most shameful secret but Carly got off on the pain of having her forbidden hole stretched and invaded by a dildo. Of course she preferred it when the pain went away, which was always very quickly thanks to her bowels being loose from the constant butt fuckings she received from Sam, but Carly couldn't deny the perverted truth to herself.

The reason why was simple. It was the same reason she had become addicted to being butt fucked. She had spent so long priding herself on being a good girl, and doing everything in her power to keep that image intact, it felt so wonderful to do something bad. Something forbidden. Something taboo. In a way it was kind of the same just having regular lesbian sex with Sam, but not really. Carly had never believed someone should be ashamed of being gay, and once she had figured out her sexual preference she was ready to come out and be proud. She didn't want anyone to know she was an anal slut. That was totally different. That was something to be ashamed of, that she liked being violated back there, anally penetrated, ass fucked, fucked in the butt, sodomised, it was all so wrong. And yet now someone was seeing her taking it up the ass Carly was getting off on it.

At first she was too overwhelmed by the sensations she was feeling to notice, Sam slowly sliding every inch of her strap-on into her bottom far too consuming for Carly to notice anything else. It was the same story when Sam started to sodomise her, Carly's whole world focusing on that dildo pumping in and out of her widely stretched ass hole. Then she slowly began to hear the things Sam was saying and Carly blushed furiously, remembering that she wasn't only exposing herself to her wicked girlfriend but to Freddie too. That she was still spreading her ass cheeks, giving both Sam and Freddie a perfect view of the blonde's strap-on cock pumping in and out of her butt hole.

It was a reminder that Carly should stop this madness before it got started. She certainly shouldn't have let it reach such perverted levels. And yet... she felt like such a slut and she loved it. Carly loved feeling like a slut, and while she didn't think she could do anything quite so wild as have a threesome with Sam's sister Melanie, as pleasant as the thought of being DP'ed by the Puckett twins was, Carly was definitely finding that she had a little exhibitionist streak. That she liked exposing herself in this way. So... even if it really was only a joke... maybe she would have to rethink Sam's extra special episode of iCarly idea.

Of course that last thought made Carly so hot she became overwhelmed with the need for more leading her to beg, "Fuck me harder Sam! Please, please fuck me! Fuck my butt! Please Mama, butt fuck me, fuck me up the butt, fuck me hard and deep in my slutty little ass!"

"You want it hard, huh?" Sam teased, "Why's that?"

"Because I'm an anal slut!" Carly quickly said, the overwhelmed girl willing to say anything at this point to get what she wanted, even if it meant admitting a rather humiliating truth in front of her best male friend, "I'm a dirty little anal slut who needs it in the ass! Ooooooohhhhhhh Gawwwwwwwwwd Saaaaammmmm, I'm your dirty little anal slut, Sam! I'm your slut! Aaaaaahhhhhhh Gawwwwwwd, I never, mmmmmmmm, I never thought I would like it in my ass but I do. Mmmmmm, you talked me into bending over for you and now I can't get enough of you fucking me up the ass! I can't get enough of being butt fucked by my girlfriend Sam Puckett! Ohhhhhhh Gawwwwwwd, please Sam, mmmmmmm, I need you to fuck my ass hard. Please? I'll tell Freddie whatever you want, tell him I'm yours, that I'm your girlfriend, your pussy licker, your up the butt girl, your bitch, anything! Just please fuck my slutty ass and make me cum!"

There was a moment of silence, then Sam suddenly stopped fucking Carly's ass. Before the brunette had a chance to complain the blonde challenged her, "Show me. Show me how badly you wanna be butt fucked. That means let go of your cheeks Princess and start bouncing that pretty little butt on my cock. Show me and Freddie just what type of girl you really are."

To Sam's delight Carly yet again obeyed without hesitation, letting go of her ass cheeks and lifting herself up onto all fours in like a second before frantically beginning to thrust herself back and forth. For the first few thrusts she goes slow, establishing a rhythm, but it wasn't long before Carly was savagely impaling her ass hole on the dildo with every thrust, the sound of her butt cheeks slapping against Sam's thighs echoing throughout the room almost as loudly as Carly's moans, cries, whimpers, and screams of pleasure.

She was moving so fast Sam could barely see the little forbidden hole being violated, but honestly she was more focused on the look of disbelief which was somehow still on Freddie's face and the overall heaven which was Carly Shay's tight little body bouncing on her cock. It wasn't long before she becomes completely obsessed with the latter, Sam smiling wickedly as she thinks back to the days when she didn't think she'd ever even be able to kiss Carly. If her younger self could see her now she'd probably have the same expression as Freddie before either saying 'ewww gross' or start cheering her on, depending on her younger self's age.

That was of thought which often repeated in Sam's head, as was envisioning Carly's old self or the version everybody else still saw. The innocent little virgin, the goodie two shoes, the girl who was snow white, pure and true who had never had a naughty thought in her head sexual or otherwise. Sam had fallen in love with that girl but she loved this version even better because it was a version she had created. She had corrupted good girl Carly Shay and turned her into an anal slut. Her anal slut. Her ass whore. Her bitch. Yes, Carly Shay was her bitch. She had turned this girl into her bitch, and as much as she loved her Sam felt overwhelmed to remind her of that.

As those thoughts flooded her head Carly came screaming in pleasure, leading Sam to grab her hair, yank back on it and scream, "YOU'RE MY BITCH CARLY! MINE! CARLY SHAY IS MY BITCH! I OWN HER! SHE'S MINE! SHE BELONGS TO ME! ISN'T THAT RIGHT CARLS?"

"YES SAM! I'M YOUR BITCH! I'M SAM PUCKETT'S BITCH!" Carly screamed joyfully, "SHE OWNS ME! I'M HERS! I BELONG TO SAM PUCKETT!"

With that Sam let go of Carly's hair, grabbed onto her hips and started hammering her girlfriend's ass. By then Carly had already cum twice and a lot more climaxes followed for them both as the two loving girlfriends became mindless animals, the submissive one simply trying to get off while the dominant one mostly tried to remind its mate that she was the Alpha female. That the brunette's butt belonged to her. That the brunette belonged to her. That she was hers, and no one and nothing would ever change that.

That was the message Freddie had finally gotten. While it had been obvious since he first woke up, and while he had tried to deny it for a while, mostly because he couldn't believe what he was seeing, he could no longer deny the truth. And he was sad that he had ended up being the loser in this little love triangle and lost the chance to be with both of these amazing girls. But he was also pretty sure he was going to be traumatised by seeing one of his best friends brutally sodomised the other, that thought more of a focus then any heart break he might have been feeling right now.

Honestly though above all else he was desperate to cum. Because it was the most traumatic thing of all but watching Sam roughly fucking Carly's ass was an amazing turn on. In fact everything that had happened since he had woken up had been a turn on, from Sam going down on Carly to the butt fucking it all led to his cock being harder than ever. Painfully hard. Like if only he could somehow get free and stroke himself just once he could finally cum.

It didn't help matters that he could clearly see Carly literally squirting, her girl cum shooting out of her cunt like a rocket. He had heard that was possible, that a girl could do that but he hadn't believed it until now and man, it was so hot. As was Carly's cries, and Sam's grunts, and the look of absolute euphoria on both girls faces as one relentlessly ass fucked the other until finally they collapsed into a sweaty heap.

Sam and Carly were so exhausted they might have fallen unconscious if after a few moments Freddie pleaded, "Please, let me free."

Seeing how desperate he was to get himself off Sam grinned, "Hey Fredward, wanna see something cool?"

"Probably not." He grumbled slightly, but Sam was blatantly ignoring him.

Technically she hadn't ignored him, she just hadn't heard him as she had just pulled her strap-on out of Carly's ass hole and was now lost in staring at her handiwork. Carly's butt hole had become a gaping crater thanks to the rough fucking Sam had given it, that red ringed hole stretched so wide the blonde could see deep into her girlfriend's bowels.

Minutes later Sam noticed Freddie again and told Carly, "Spread your cheeks cupcake. Show Fredweird what I've done to your ass."

Blushing furiously Carly momentarily considered refusing, but ultimately decided it was pointless. Sam would just talk her into it, and they had already gone so far what was one more obscene act? So she slowly and awkwardly did as she was told, Freddie's mouth becoming almost as open as Carly's ass hole as he was faced with the damage Sam had done.

Destruction was the blonde's forte, but destroying Carly's ass had become her passion in life. She was glad to see someone thought she was doing a good job at it.

After giving him a couple more minutes to enjoy that sight she gave him an equally twisted one, "Ok Carls, cleaning time. Get your slutty ass juices off my dick."

Again Carly blushed furiously but this time she barely waited a second before she dropped down to her knees in front of Sam, grabbed the dildo by the base and guided it into her mouth. She then let out a long moan of pleasure as she tasted the deepest part of her butt, probably unintentionally making it crystal clear to Freddie that she loved the taste of her own ass. To then make that fact even clearer Carly bobbed her head on the strap-on, giving it a long, drawnout blow job which was at least twice as passionate as the one she had given it before, even managing to take some of it down her throat just so she could get more ass juice.

She couldn't quite get all of it in her mouth, but Carly cleaned the bottom of the dildo with her tongue before going back to sucking the shaft, naturally Sam encouraging her nearly the whole time, "Mmmmmm, that's it cupcake, lick the base. You get every drop of your butt juice off that toy. Mmmmmm yeah, now work the shaft, work the shaft over with your pretty little mouth. Ohhhhhhh yeahhhh, there's Mama's good little cock sucker. There's my good little slut. Mmmmm, that's my girl. Oh God Carly, I love you so much."

"Can you untie me now?" Freddie interrupted in annoyance.

For a moment Sam glared at him, then she tapped Carly on the head, signalling her to move away and then said, "Sure, no problem."

Sam then picked up a butter-sock. Or at least Freddie hoped it was filled with butter because from the way Sam was swinging it around it was pretty clear what she was going to do with it.

"Hope you enjoyed the show Freddie." Sam said almost sweetly before bludgeoning her ex-boyfriend unconscious again.

*

This time when Freddie awoke things seemed bizarrely normal. He was sitting on one of the chairs unrestrained in Carly's living room and his two best friends were sitting beside him on the couch. Sure, they were sitting so close to each other they were practically snuggling, but that was far from out of the ordinary. Nor was the fact that Sam was chewing on a piece of ham while Carly was playing around with her phone, or that when she noticed he was awake and staring at her the girl who had assaulted him twice barely acknowledged him.

Of course the question was, had it been twice? Or had he just had the most twisted sex dream ever about his two female best friends?

For what felt like hours he genuinely wasn't sure. Then Carly noticed he was awake, blushed and then mumbled something about getting a drink. When she got up she was moving kind of awkwardly, like she twisted her leg... or slept kind of awkwardly... or...

"Freddie."

Sam's voice almost made him jump out of his chair but he quickly recovered, looked at his ex-girlfriend and mumbled, "What?"

"Sorry you fainted and all, but it doesn't change the fact that me and Carly are now dating, so you'll just have to find another date to the prom." Sam said nonchalantly.

Freddie blinked for a few seconds and then repeated, "What?"

"Me and Carly. We're now dating. Like, officially. So I'll be going to the prom with her, and every other social event after that because we love each other very much and always will." Sam said, looking him directly in the eye before smiling wickedly, "Do you believe me?"

Freddie knew that smile, that tone of voice. It said 'agree with me or else', and while he still wasn't sure exactly what had just happened he decided he'd be better off not knowing.

"Sure Sam." He said, "I believe you."

The end.


End file.
